


Home

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home after an unexpected trip away from Renee to find her making him lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It had been a long week.  What was supposed to be an easy schedule turned into something more than Dean could have ever expected.  And normally he wouldn’t mind the hard schedule, but this time around his body is tired.  He’s put in plenty of time inside the ring this week when he was only originally scheduled to be in two matches; one on Raw and the other on Smackdown.  It changed when a couple of superstars were sent home for illnesses.  He’d been asked to replace one for the couple of house shows.  Naturally he agreed right away; even if it meant not spending the rest of the week with Renee.  At least they would have the weekend together; followed by traveling to Raw together.

 

Dean had gotten lucky on getting an early flight Friday morning.  It would mean getting home sooner than he had originally thought.  It would also mean more home time with Renee.  As he walks up the sidewalk to their new house, he lets out a soft breath.  This is the first house he’s owned and it isn’t just his.  He smiles at the thought.  This house belongs to them.  He closes the door behind him once getting inside and sets his bags at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Babe, I’m home,” Dean calls out to see where Renee is.

 

“Kitchen,” Renee says.

 

Dean walks into the kitchen and finds Renee cutting up vegetables.  “What are you doing?”

 

Renee smiles over at him.  “Making you lunch.”  She watches as he moves over to her.  “Knew you’d be home soon, so I wanted to get started.”

 

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips.  “You didn’t have to.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to.”  She smiles up at him before she turns back to cutting the vegetables.  “While I finish, why don’t you go up and grab a shower?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.  And don’t touch your bags.  Just worry about your shower.”

 

“Yes, dear.”  He kisses her one last time before taking a step back.  “Missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.”

 

Dean walks back downstairs a short time later to find Renee sitting at the island counter.  He steps up behind her and rubs her arms.  “So what’s for lunch?” he asks.

 

“Chicken salad sandwiches and a vegetable salad.”

 

“Sounds good.”  He kisses the side of her neck.  “Everything in the fridge?”

 

“Yes.  But you sit.  I’ll get it.”

 

“Renee…”

 

“Don’t argue with me.”  She turns and smiles at him.  “Because you know I’ll win.”

 

He chuckles before leaning in to kiss her.  “Only because I’m too tired to actually argue.”

 

“Whatever, I’ll take it.”  She smiles against his mouth before pushing him back and slipping off the stool.

 

Dean looks over at Renee after he finishes his lunch.  “That was amazing,” he says.

 

Renee smiles.  “Good,” she says.  “I’m glad.”  She slides off her stool and takes their plates before he can even attempt to make a move.  “You look exhausted.”

 

“I am.  I didn’t get much sleep last night.  Couldn’t get comfortable and by the time I got into a semi comfortable position it was time to get up.”

 

“Of course.”  She closes the dishwasher before turning back toward Dean.  “Go up and nap for a while.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?  You can barely keep your eyes open right now.”

 

“Because I want to spend time with you.”  He watches as she moves back over to stand by him.  “And how am gonna do that if I’m sleeping?”  He slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer.

 

“Because I’m going to go up with you.”  She kisses him.  “You’re exhausted and you become a grumpy when you’re tired.  And when you get grumpy like that, I get bitchy.  Not a good combo.”

 

He chuckles.  “No, it’s really not.  Stubborn woman.”  He kisses her again.  “All right, you twisted my arm.  Let’s go up.”  He slips off his stool, never dropping his arm from around Renee.  As they start heading to the stairs, he kisses the side of her head.

 

**The End**


End file.
